kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 15
( W tym samym czasię na południu przez granicę z Królestwem Kore 4 brata przechodzi Templarjusz w raz z kusznikiem i zbrojnym oraz zwiadowcą ) Waxwelus ''': ( Robi jeden malusienki krok poza granicę ... ) ( Otaczają ich badyci ... ) '''Herszt Bandytów : Myślałeś że uda ci się tak po prostu przejść przez granicę ? Teraz będziesz musiał ... ( zostaje zestrzelony ) Bandyci ': ( Opadnięta szczeńka ) ( Uciekają do lasu ) '''Waxwelus ': Miłe powitanie jak na początek ... widać że udajemy się na zadupie jakich mało ... chodźmy dalej ... ( Grupa Waxwelusa idzie dalej w kierunku Koren ) ... ( Nieco później ... północna osada ... ) ( Główny Inkwizytor rozmawia na w centrum miasta z ludźmi ... ) 'Strażnik ': Inkwizytorze ! Proszę spojżeć ! ( Wskazuje na muty ) ( Wszyscy podbiegami na mury i patrzą w stronę fortu bódowanego przez Migtha ... ) '''Główny Inkwizyor : A to co ma być znwou ? Nie dadzną nam chwili spokoju na przemyślenia ... Inkwizytor : To co robimy ? Główny Inkwizyor : Przepędzimy ich z tamtąd i zniszczymy fort ! Strażnik : A nie lepiej było by przejąć im ten fort gdy już go zbudują ? Główny Inkwizyor : Niby jak ? Będzie wtedy trydneij go zdobyć jak gdyby był w budowie ... Inkwizytor : Możemy wysałć tam zaufanych ludzi któzi w odpowiednim momęcie wbiją im nóż w plecy i przemą fort ... Główny Inkwizyor : Słuszna uwaga ... już weim wyślemy tam broń ostateczną ... DARJUSZA ! ( dźwięk uderzenia błyskawicy ) .... ( Wieczór ... Might znalazł trop Warlusa i Wilsona ) Might ': ( Patrzy na ślady ... ) Są dwie drogi śladów ... jedna wyraźnie wygląda na wydeptaną przez Bazyliszka ... więc pujde tą drugą ... ( Might idzie dalej prostą ścieżką ) ( Nagle przybiega Wojti ) '''Wojti ': Tu są dwie ścieżki śladów ... muszę użyć mojego zajebistego zmysłu by dowiedzieć się którą musze wybrać ... ( Patrzy na dozłudzenia przypominającą wydeptaną przez gada śladay oraz na ślady ludzkich stóp ... ) Ta droga wygląda przekonywująco ! ( wskazuje na tą wydeptaną przez bazyliszka ) Ruszam po moje zwycięstwo ! ( Skręca do jaskini bazyliszka ... ) ( Wchodzi do JAskini ... ) Ah ! Jak tu ciemno ! Nic nie widać .. AU !! Co to było ? Uderzyłem się ... w coś ... niepamiętam ... AUUU !!! CO to było ! DOSYĆ !! Nic tu nie widać ... gdzie się włącza światło !? O ! ... tu jest coś ... ( zapala pochodnię ... na przeciw niego stoji Bazyliszek ) ( Wojti z chukiem wylatuje z jaskini na ziemię po czym wstaje i w panicę ucieka drugą drogą ) ( Nico dalej ... ) '''Warlus : Słyszałeś to ? Merios : Czy to nie ten sam idota którego słyszeliśmy ostatnim razem ? Warlus : Lepiej chodźmy z tąd szybko ... nie chce go znowu spotykać ... ( Przyspieszają tępo ) ( Might zaóważa Meriosa i Warlusa ... zatrzsymuje się w krzakach i celuje w stronę Meriosa z kuszy ... ) Might : Tym razem to ... ! ( Wpada na niego krzyczący Wojti ) ( Merios i Warlus odwracają się i podebiegają do Miegta i Wojtiego ) ( Might wstaje ... Wojti leży na ziemi ) Might : ( Wciąga miecz ) Czas was zabić ! Merios ''': Co wyście się tak uwiezli ? '''Might : Aktułalnie jesteś najważnieszym celem do ubcia w królestwie Absylów i dostane za ciebie podowjoną stawkę ! ( Wojti wstaje ) Wojti ''': ( Wyciąga miecz ) Nic z tego ! To JA dostane podwojoną stawekę ! '''Might : To tobie ktoś wogóle płacił do tej pory ? Wojti ''': Tak a co ? '''Might : Współczuje mu ... Wojti ''': A ja tobie że jeseś takim chamem ! '''Might : CO ? To ty jetseś chamiskiem pomiotem ! Niby kto zaczyna ciągle te afery ? ( kłucą się ) ( Merios i Warlus stoji wryci w ziemię ... ) Warlus : Em ... to może my jusz pujdziemy ? Merios : Wiesz to dobry pomysł ... ( Odchodzą ) ( Merios i Warlus oddali się i biegną w stronę stolicy Gardmelów ... Wojti I Might wciąż się kłócą ) ( Nagle na wzgózu pojawił się goniący Wojteigo Bazyliszek ) Bazyliszek : ( podchodzi do Mighta I Wojtiego ... ) ( Ryczy ) Wojti i Might : ( cisza ... patrzą się na bazyliszka ... ) ( Ponownie dalej się kłócą ) Bazyliszek : ( Poirytowany ... ) ( Bazyliszek żuca się na Wojteigo i Mighta ) ( W tle paniczne okrzyki ... ) ... ( Następnwego ranka ... ) ( Waxwelus ... w raz z swojim ludźmi wchodzi do Koren w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Tają w barmie Miasta ... ) Zbrojny : Co ku**wa !? ( Całe miasto miasto jest zniszczone i spalone ... ludzie ledwo naprawiaja szkody ... ) Co tu się mogło stać !? Waxwelus : To wygląda jak efekt po wybuchu subysancji wpostwałej w wniku mieszanicy zawatej w ... Zbrojny : Nie ... ( podchodzi do spalone ziemi ... to wygląda jak efekt po smoczym ogniu ... puściło z dymem mnustwo chat ... te kamienne ustały ... Waxwelus : No tak też mogło być ... ( patrzy się na śpiącego na krześle strażnika ) Hej ! Obudź się ! Strażnik : ( śpi ... ) Waxwelus : Wstawaj ! Strażnik : ( śpi ... ) Waxwelus : Powiedziałem ... Strażnik : ( śpi ... ) Waxwelus : Eh ... nieważne ... chidżmy do ... ( odwraca się .. za nim toji strażnik ) Em ... czy ty przypadkiem teraz nie spałeś ... ? Strażnik : Możliwe ... Waxwelus : AHa ... wiesz co tu się stało ... Strażnik : A wieć chesz dowiedzieć co tu się stało tak ? Waxwelus : No ... z mojej wypowiedzi można tak wywnioskować ... ( Strażnik zostaje zestrzelony ) ( Na murach Koren ... ) Łucznik : Em ... to był tesz nasz ... Starżnik : No podobny ... Waxwelus : Dobra ... udało mi się już wywnioskować wszystko ... panuje tutaj absolutny burdel ... wracamy do połudowego cesarstwa ... ten raport wystarczy ... ( W pośpiechu uciekają spowrtoem w stronę królestw Korenczyków na południu ... w tle paniczne krzyki ... ) 'Strażnik ': ( Wstaje ... ) Co ? Powiedziałem coś nie tak ? ( zostaje zestrzelony ) 'Łucznik ': ( Krzyczy ) NIE ! Ależ z kąt ! 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 15 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach